Black and Blue Love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Kelly Blank is in an abusive relationship with The Miz and John wants to be the hero however there are other people who are working with Miz but lying about what they want. What will happen? Will Kelly be free of abusive? Will John get the girl and the title? Who is this third party? Kelly/Miz/John/?, Eve/Punk, Alicia/Wade
1. Chapter 1

One-shot for...

_Reg409_

Hope this is to your liking

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

This is not one of your love stories between Kelly Blank and John Cena but a drama soaked with a lot of abusive and broken relationships, so if you can stand this then carry reading but if you cant then just leave.

Kelly blank was know to be the baby face of the Divas as she was always a face, never a heel. She 5ft 5 with long beautiful blonde hair that reached her shoulder, she had sparkling blue eyes that gleamed when she smiled. She was the most loved Diva among them all and the other superstars treated her like their baby sister as she was the kindest soul on the earth, she really was the girl next door, everyone loved her but there were a few who wer jealous of what she had.

However she is in abusive relationship with The Miz, he never let her do anything or go anywhere. Some people didnt understand why she stayed with him but they could see she was scared to leave him. They hated that they couldnt do anything, Randy wanted to pop Miz's eyes out and feed them to pigs as The Miz was lower than a pig.

At the moment, Miz was in a match against Randy Orton while Kelly sat in his locker waiting. She hoped Miz would win because she wouldnt get a beating but deep down in her heart, she wanted Randy to win as she wanted to see Miz in pain for all the things he did to her. She was proud of him achieving the WWE champion title, she knew his opponent for Wrestlemania was John Cena.

"I wonder who would win?"Kelly thought as she stared at a wall.

On his way to The Miz's locker room was John Cena, he was sick on Miz going on about his win and he could tell everyone was getting sick of it so he came up with a plan to shut the Miz's mouth up. Moving the bag up his arm, he carried on his way to the Miz's room. This was the perfect time to do it as he knew Randy would take his time against the Miz, John didnt understand why but others did however he didnt bother to ask.

Seeing the door, he opened it with a smirk. Kelly heard the door creak so she shot straight up thinking it was the Miz, she was in a deep thought that she forgot the Miz was in a match. She placed her best smile of for her boyfriend, it hurt her quite a bit but she was surprised to see John. When John opened the door, he noticed Kelly so he tossed the bag to a passing Kofi before she could see it.

"John"Kelly said as she tilted her head.

"Kelly"John replied surprised as well.

Both stood there for a moment and a wave of silence floated between them.

"What are you doing here?"Both asked.

They both smiled before bursting into laughter, John walked over to the small blonde and picked her up into a hug however when he put his head on her left shoulder, he could see the red marks and the black bruises that covered her back. He moved her into his view and with a concerned face he asked her what happened to her.

Kelly forgot that the marks and bruises could be seen so she quickly came up with a lie, though she hated Miz, she could never reveal what he did.

"I was attacked by Aksana, she was jealous I won the Diva's Championship after I beat her three days before"Kelly lied with a small smile but to tell the truth, she was attacked by Aksana, a couple of hours after Miz beat her.

"Crazy Bitch, where was Miz when this happened?"John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was in his locker room"Kelly replied with another lie.

She knew he was watching from a crate , she could tell when his eyes were upon her however John knew she was lying and it made him angry that Miz could attack this sweet girl in front of him. He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned in with a soft sigh, she was sick of the beatings and the pity she got from everyone.

"Kelly"he said softly.

"John its nothing"Kelly replied as she sat back down with her back to him.

John crossed his arms, his anger for the Miz was rising quickly and he knew he needed to do something. After a few seconds a light bulb went off in his head so he grabbed the remote and changed it to Miz's match, he got on his knee's and placed a hand on her knee.

"Watch please, dont take your eyes off it"He said before taking off.

Kelly didnt understand what he meant but she would watch for him, John took off his shirt and tossed it on a crate. He passed Kofi and the high-flyer was confused at where John was going.

"Hey, John where you going?"Kofi called out.

"Need to take some matters into my own hands"John replied as he soon took off into a run.

Kofi smiled as he knew John was going to get some revenge on Miz for hurting Kelly, Kofi knew John was slow at finding out things but he was glad the golden boy had finally got why most of them hated Miz for.

Meanwhile in the match, Miz was getting ready to hit the Skull Crushing Finale on Randy but before he can hit it, John's music hit and everyone cheered loud as he came charging down the ramp and slid into the ring. He tackled Miz to the floor causing DQ but he didnt care, he needed to show Miz what it was like getting his own medicine.

Randy rolled out of the ring, he smirked at the Miz before limping up the ramp. Leaving it all up to John, Miz was so confused at why John was out here. It wasnt on the match card but before Miz could counter it, John hit AA on Miz. He looked down at Miz, he could see the pain in the Miz's face but it was not enough for him. Each mark and bruise was from the Miz, he would pay.

"Not enough"He whispered.

So he dragged Miz out of the ring and threw him into the steel steps, he looked at Miz and the announcer table before smirking, he dragged the steps next to the table then he grabbed the Miz and placed him back on his shoulder. He took the steps slowly as he listened to the crowd roar, he finally made it to the last step and he looked around.

"AHHHHH!"he screamed before hitting the AA on Miz who went crashing through the announcer table.

He crouched down next to the Miz who was twisting in pain.

"He lay another finger on her, I will destroy you"He whispered and the Miz just groaned.

John could see the Medic's coming so he took his leave, he hoped Kelly had seen it. Making his way back to the Miz's locker room, he opened the door to see the beautiful blonde but he didnt so he searched the whole room.

"Kelly"He called out hoping she wasnt hiding.

But he knew she was not in this room however a small note was on the bench so he picked it up thinking it was from Kelly.

_Well Cena, that was quite impressive out there. You really shouldn't have done that. You think you've saved her? Think again. Now because of your actions, Kelly is going to learn the true meaning of pain_

__John dropped the note, he was horrified by it and he didn't understand why some one would hurt her even more. He thought it was Miz at first but then he looked to the screen, remembering what he did. If it wasn't the Miz who was it, John needed to find Kelly as he was worried for her.

Meanwhile Kelly was in a pitch black room, she was slightly scared as all she could remember was being dragged out of the room quickly.

"Hello?"she called out.

The lights suddenly came on.

* * *

Alrighty that is the end of this chapter.

hope you like it

If you have time to review

please do as it would be

helpful

Thankyou

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is now up

:)

I want to thank

RandyOrtonxWifexx

for the first review

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

**Previously**

_John Cena had found out that Kelly was being abused by The Miz so he took out his anger on Miz during Miz's match with Randy but when he returned to find out if Kelly had seen, she was not there and a note was left._

_Well Cena, that was quite impressive out there. You really shouldn't have done that. You think you've saved her? Think again. Now because of your actions, Kelly is going to learn the true meaning of pain_

_And Kelly was in a dark room with the lights suddenly turning on_

**Now**

The lights suddenly came on and Kelly quickly covered her eyes, she did not want to see who dragged her away because she was scared they would hurt her.

"Kelly"

She was tackled into a hug, this confused her and she remembered the voice was female so she opened her eyes to see a worried Eve looking at her. She was glad it was only her best friend and not some attacker.

"Eve"Kelly said smiling.

Eve guided Kelly to the sofa and walked into the kitchen to make her a hot drink, Kelly relaxed onto the sofa but she sat back up when Eve returned with a cup of hot chocolate, she handed it to Kelly who thanked Eve. Eve took a seat next to the blonde but got up and went to get something from her bag.

"Kelly show me your back"Eve said as she held some sort of cream.

Kelly nodded and did what Eve did, Eve was the only person she told about what the Miz did to her. Not many people knew but she knew she could trust Eve, her best friend always did her best to help her with the marks and bruises.

Eve got down her knee's and began rubbing the cream onto Kelly's back, she did it as softly as she could because she hated it when Kelly flinched. Eve wanted Kelly to leave the Miz as she had seeing Kelly like this. Kelly was quiet as she let Eve do her thing, she did wondered why her friend brought her here.

"Eve?"Kelly asked.

"Yeah Kelly?"Eve replied.

"Why did you drag me out of the locker room to here?"Kelly answered.

Eve stopped rubbing the cream when Kelly asked her that, she placed the cream down and sat next to Kelly. She grabbed the blondes hands and held them, she looked up at Kelly and began explaining what happened.

**Flashback**

_Eve had finished changing into some comfortable clothes, she had won a match against Natalya but she wished Kelly was there with her because Natalya had Beth. She missed her best friend quite a bit, turning around the corner she stopped. There were two guys wearing black coats but she knew they were superstars as their bodies gave it away._

_Moving closer, she wanted to know what they were talking about but she made sure they could not see her._

_"Wait so we kidnap Kelly and leave this note"_

_"Yeah"_

_"But who's the note for Miz or John"_

_"Anyone of them, I dont care"_

_"So we going to get Kelly now"_

_"Yes"_

_Eve was shocked so she crawled away before getting and legging it to Miz's locker were Kelly was, she had to save her friend as she felt they were going to execute their plan today. Finally reaching the door, she opened the door quickly. Before Kelly had time to reaction, Eve grabbed her arm and dragged her away back to her hotel room._

**Flashback Ended**

"So two guys were coming to kidnapped?"Kelly said shocked.

"Yeah but lucky I found out before they could"Eve replied.

"Indeed, thank you so much"Kelly said hugging Eve.

"No problem at all"Eve replied hugging Kelly back carefully.

Eve told Kelly that she should rest up and offered her bed, Kelly protested at first but then she yawned and Eve guided her to the room. When Kelly got on the bed, she was hit by sleep and dosed off peacefully.

Eve sat on the sofa and took a sip of her coffee, she wondered who those guys were and who got the note. Tomorrow she would go get some help from some friends, Kelly was in danger and she needed all the protection she could get.

**Meanwhile**

John was in his room going over the note, he didnt understand why some would hurt Kelly but he also needed to find her as know knew were she was. He threw the note on the table before taking a sip of his beer before taking a bite of his sandwich.

He then turned on the tv and began watching some football when there was a loud bang on the door, he turned the tv off and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal a brusied up angry Miz.

"What do you want Miz?"John asked as he leaned on the doorframe bored.

"What the hell was that for"Miz screamed.

"Because you a jerk"John replied.

"Where is Kelly? I know you saw her last, Kelly are you hiding in there"Miz screamed more as he tried to push past John.

John pushed Miz back and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kelly is not in there, I dont know where she is"John replied before walking back into to his room.

He closed the door on Miz before heading to his room so he could get some sleep. Miz was not happy at all, he slowly got up and walked back to the elevator then he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_"What do you want?"_

"Do you have her?"

_"No"_

"What do you mean no?!"

_"She was gone before we got her"_

"Well find her and deal with Cena"

Miz hung up before they the person could reply back, he was angry but he walked out of the elevator and towards his room. He needed to rest up, he would deal with all this later.

The guy shut his phone before placing it back into his pocket, he looked at the other guy before nodding towards the room. They both entered in and one guy sat down while the other made some coffee.

"So what did he say"

"We have to find her and deal with Cena"

"Dealing with Cena will be fun"

Both guys laughed as they sipped their coffee, one guy went to the room to get some sleep but the other walked out to the balcony and took a long sigh, taking a seat he grinned.

"I will be with you soon my sweet"

**Next Morning**

Eve was making some breakfast in the kitchen when Kelly walked in rubbing her eyes, she smiled and handed the blonde some water. She thanked Eve before taking a seat.

"Here you go"Eve said handing the breakfast

"Thank you"Kelly replied.

"Alright im going out, stay in and I will be back"Eve answered as she hugged Kelly.

"Ok, be safe"Kelly said.

Eve nodded and walked out the door with her bag, she thought about the people she would need to help her but she didnt know who to tell because she didnt know who those two guys were, she didnt want to tell the wrong person and have Kelly kidnapped.

Picking up her phone, she dialled someone she knew she could trust. She chatted with the person and smiled when she ended the call, back to business. She smiled when she saw one person that she knew could help and that fact he was smaller than the guys she saw.

"Phil"she called out with a smile.

With Kelly

Kelly was sitting on the sofa, she had taken a shower and changed into some of Eve's clothes while her's were in the washing machine. She was watching the news when she heard a knock, she slowly got up and made her way to the door quietly. There was no peep whole so she didnt know what to do.

"Kelly its Alicia"

Kelly let out a relief sigh and opened the door, Alicia walked in quickly then closed the door. She made sure that no one followed her after what Eve had told her, she sat on the sofa next to Kelly.

"Eve told me what happened"Alicia said.

"It scary"Kelly replied.

"Well you got me and Eve"Alicia answered with a smile.

Alicia was another best friend of Eve's and Kelly's, she also knew about Kelly's bruises. Alicia got the cream and applied it to Kelly, she knew the blonde had trouble trying to apply it on her back. Kelly was glad she had a friend like Alicia.

**Meanwhile**

John was eating breakfast in a cafe when he saw Phil and Eve talking, he wondered if the two were on a date because he never really seen the two hang out. It was like they were two opposites, he shook his head and carried on eating his breakfast. Later he went for a jog, to try and calm his thoughts.

Around the corner, someone was watching Cena with a smirk.

* * *

Alrighty that is the end of this chapter.

hope you like it

If you have time to review

please do as it would be

helpful

Thankyou

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter is now up

:)

I want to thank

everyone

for the reviews

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

**Previously**

_Eve explained to Kelly what she heard and went off to find someone who could help them but she made sure to inform another friend of there's about it, Alicia Fox. She came to make sure that Kelly would be alright and Kelly was happy to have another friend with her but she was scared about the Miz as he would be not happy with her not being by his side._

_Miz was indeed not happy but he contacted the people who were supposed to kidnap her and told them to find her also deal with John._

_John was confused about where Kelly was as he wanted to save her from the Miz but with her missing he didnt know what to do and to make thing more confusing, he saw Eve with Punk which he knew would never happen but there they were in front of him._

**Now**

"So some one wants to kidnap Kelly?"Punk said shocked as Eve handed him a coffee.

"Yeah, I was shocked at first but then fear entered me as I had to find Kelly"Eve replied.

"And they are one of us"He asked.

"Yes, by the shape it had to be superstars"She answered.

"This is so bad, poor Kelly but you have her safe"Punk said.

"Yeah in my room, we need protection and your the first guy I could think of"She replied.

"Thanks"He said with a smile.

The two were sitting down at a small cafe having coffee as Eve explained what was happening, Punk didnt understand why Eve was talking to him but when she uttered the word Kelly he had to listen. Kelly was a good friend of his since ECW and she was like his sister while he was like her brother, he had to listen but when he found out from Eve what was going down, he was shocked.

Who would want to hurt the pretty blonde?

"So will you help?"she asked.

"Of course"Punk replied.

"Well we better head back"Eve said.

Punk nodded and the two got up before they started walking, John was joggin not far from them. He was trying to relax and the jog was helping but he ddint see the hooded guy run straight into him, John didnt know what was happening but his body was started to hurt. This guy was giving him a hard beat down, Eve screamed slightly and Punk ran right over to help but before he got there, the guy left.

"John you alright"Punk asked as he help him up.

"Yeah"John replied.

"Who was that?"Eve asked as she came over.

"I dont know but I think he was stalking me"John said.

"Great more kidnappers"Punk replied.

"Wait what?"John said confused.

"Follow me"Eve replied.

Eve lead the two boys back to the hotel and they all got into the elevator. John was still thinking about what Punk said about more kidnappers, he wanted to know and just before he could say something, Eve held her hand up and he closed his mouth. The elevator bell rang which told them they were on their floor, Eve walked out followed by Punk then John. They followed her to her door and she knocked before yelling it was Eve then the door opened to reveal Alicia.

"Hey"she said smiling.

"Hey, my back up"Eve pointed to John and Punk.

Alicia let them in and closed the door, John sat down on the sofa while Eve went into the kitchen to get something to drink for everyone. Punk was standing on the spot but he was tapping his foot. Alicia sat down on the other seat and looked at the two boys.

"So what happened to your face John?"she asked.

"I was attack"John replied.

"Oh that bad, so much is happening"Alicia said.

"Yeah"Punk replied

"Ok what the hell is going on?"John asked.

Eve came through with a tray of coffee, once she placed it down she hit John who was confused so she dragged him to her and showed him Kelly who was sleeping before dragging his ass back.

"Quiet"Eve hissed.

"Wait you have her?"John asked.

Eve nodded and began to re-tell her story to John who sat down taking it all in, Punk had gone to watch over Kelly and Alicia said she had to go meet some one so Eve finished her conversation with John before walking Alicai to the door.

"Thanks so much"Eve said.

"No problem, always here to help out friends"Alicia replied.

Soon Eve closed the door and made her way to John who was thinking then he looked up at her.

"So the note I found was from them"John asked.

"Yeah, all I know it was some one from wwe"Eve answered.

So someone wanted to harm the blonde but he could not believe it was some one they worked with, John leaned back while Eve handed him brand new cup of coffee.

"I know your shocked, I was shocked when I found out but we cant let anyone else know"Eve said.

"Of course"John said as he stood up and walked to the balcony.

Eve let out a sigh as she watched him, she could see he had some feeling for the blonde. Standing up, she walked into her room to find Punk dozing off on a chair next to the sleeping blonde. She smiled at the scene as she push down the jealous feeling that was coming up, it wasnt Kelly's fault that everyone wanted her.

Eve then walked back to the kitchen to start some dinner as she knew Kelly would wake up with an empty stomach and the boys likely would not leave.

**Meanwhile**

Alicia had come out of the elevator and looked at the numbers on the door, she lit up when she found the one she was looking for then she raised her fist and knocked. She waited, Alicia could hear the footsteps and the door opened.

"Hey"

"Hi, we need to talk"Alicia said.

The person nodded and let her in before closing the door.

Somewhere Else

The person had made it back to his room and sat down on the bed, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off him. He grinned remembering the beating he gave Cena. He let out a sigh as he leaned back, turning his head he looked at a photo of him and Kelly.

Grabbing it with a grin.

"Soon my sweet"

* * *

Alrighty that is the end of this chapter.

hope you like it

If you have time to review

please do as it would be

helpful

Thankyou

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter is now up

:)

I want to thank

everyone

for the reviews

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

**Previously**

_Eve explained to Punk the whole situation and Punk told her he would help but he notices that John was being attacked, the attacker left and Eve told John what she knew._

_Alicia had come out of the elevator and looked at the numbers on the door, she lit up when she found the one she was looking for then she raised her fist and knocked. She waited, Alicia could hear the footsteps and the door opened._

_The person had made it back to his room and sat down on the bed, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off him. He grinned remembering the beating he gave Cena. He let out a sigh as he leaned back, turning his head he looked at a photo of him and Kelly._

**Now**

Kelly woke up to the sound of someone snoring, she sat up and rubbed her face then she looked to her left then smiled when she saw was glad he was here as she knew she could trust him no matter what. She thanked her lucky stars for ECW or else she could not have a great guy for a friend.

"Punk"she said.

Punk moved slightly but he was still asleep, Kelly frowned then she smirked as she kicked him. Punk woke up and suddenly fell off the chair, the blonde laughed.

"That hurt"He said then he stared at Kelly like a fish before smiling.

"Your awake"

"Yeah, i could hear someone snoring"She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Punk rubbed the back of his neck before standing up, he offered a hand to Kelly and she took it with a smile. She got out of bed and Punk lead her out of the room. John was still on the balcony thinking and Eve came out of the kitchen with food and placed it on the table.

"Look who woke up"

Eve turned to the voice and smile as she saw Punk and Kelly. Kelly let go of Punk's hand and hugged Eve who wrapped her arms around the blonde wanting to never let go of the precious blonde.

"Sleep well?"Eve asked.

"Yeah but then Punk woke me up with his snoring"Kelly replied.

Eve laughed as did the other two and they did not notice the balcony door open.

"Kelly"

Kelly turned around to see John and she smiled before she ran into his arms. John hugged her back tightly, he ignored the pains that were coming back due to the attack from the hooded man.

"Im so glad your ok"He whispered.

Kelly smiled then she noticed the cut on his cheek and the other marks so she stood back.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Someone attacked John"Eve answered before the boys and guided Kelly to the couch.

"Why"

"No one knows, couldnt see who it was"Punk said as he took a bite of his food.

The four began to eat but a lot was on their minds, so much was happening and no one knew what was going on. Who could they trust, then Kelly remembered Alicia was with her.

"Where's Alicia?"The blonde asked.

"She left when we arrived, something about seeing someone"Eve replied.

"Could you give us a chance to speak"Punk said nudging Eve.

"Nope"Eve replied as she stuck her tongue out.

Kelly smiled then she looked at her hand were a bruise was healing, she let out a sigh as she continued to had seen the blonde look at her hand.

"You know he's looking for you"John said as he placed the plate down.

Eve and Punk looked down as they listened.

"I know"

Once they were done, the four grabbed their bags as it was time for Raw. Punk was driving with John sitting in the front with him and the girls in the back. Once they arrived, the boys made sure Kelly was in the middle as they needed to be careful but soon Miz noticed them.

"Kelly"

Kelly cringed, Eve hugged her friend but just before Miz could reach her, Punk stood in front of him.

"Move now"Miz demanded.

"No"Punk said.

"Kelly move"

Kelly shook her head and this made the Miz angry before he could grab Punk, John pushed him away.

"The lady wants nothing to do with you"John spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Ill get you back"Miz said as he walked away with a frown.

"Thanks guys"Kelly said.

"No problem"

Punk and John walked Eve and Kelly to the Diva's locker room before heading to their locker room, Alicia was in the room already and tackled the two girls.

"Im so glad your ok"she said.

Soon the girls got dress but Kelly was scared as John and Punk werent there, Eve could see the worry on Kelly's face so she grabbed the blonde's hand. Kelly smiled and squeezed the hand, Alica had noticed but she smiled as she had a surprise. She opened the door to reveal Wade waiting, Ev and Kelly were confused.

"Hey"He said as he hugged Alicia.

"Alicia?"Eve asked.

"Guys Im dating Wade and ive filled him in"She explained.

"I here to help when the others cant"Wade said with a smile.

"Thank you"Kelly replied.

Soon the four were walking to the gorilla post as they had to see what was going on. Eve and Alicia were talking while Kelly wasnt looking then she bumped into someone.

"Im sorry"she said.

"Its alright Kelly"

Kelly looked up to see Randy smiling so she smiled back.

"So do you have a match?"she asked.

"Yeah why dont you go look"he replied with a smirk.

Kelly walked over over to were the other girls were and soon Eve pointed out something. Alicia was in a match but Kelly was walking out with Randy who was against Primo who had Rosa.

Kelly smiled as she turned to Randy who waved.

"You going to be ok?"Eve asked.

"I should be with a guy like Randy"Kelly replied.

Eve nodded but she had to make sure as those two guys could be anyone they worked with however she could not see Randy being that mean. Soon Primo and Rosa walked out then Randy called Kelly over so she hugged her friends and walked over to the guy.

"Dont worry, Ill keep an eye on them"Wade said as he looked at Eve.

"Thank you"Eve replied.

"I think we should tell John and Punk"Alicia said.

Eve nodded and told them that she would so off she ran to find the guys, as she was running she could heard Randy's music go off and the crowd cheered hard and loud.

Kelly walked out beside Randy and she waved to her fans, it felt weird being out there with Randy but the smile he sent her, made all her nerves disappear.

"You will be great"He whispered.

Eve finally found Punk and John, they were watching a monitor and they looked confused.

"What is going on?"Punk said.

"I dont know"John replied.

"Who knows but I need to tell you something"Eve butted in.

She explained to the guys that Alicia had enlisted Wade to help with their problem and that Kelly and Randy was on the match. Eve thought maybe they would have a backstage video to clear up the confusion.

"Well hopefully something else happens after or else everyone will be confused"Punk said.

"Yeah"John replied.

John turned to his vision on the monitor again, was there a new story involving Randy and Kelly?

* * *

Alrighty that is the end of this chapter.

hope you like it

If you have time to review

please do as it would be

helpful

Thankyou

:D


End file.
